


Kira’s Sister

by quietlysobbingparakeet



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Deleted scene sort of thing, F/M, Fluff, Malia Tate Bashing, Nogitsune!Reader, Yes the reader is a nogitsune
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 12:20:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21475924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietlysobbingparakeet/pseuds/quietlysobbingparakeet
Summary: Kira and her family are faced with resurfaced guilt, as her disowned sister, Y/n, comes to visit Beacon Hills. Y/n meets the pack and takes an interest in Stiles, but Kira is quick to make sure she doesn’t take things further.
Relationships: Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura, Stiles Stilinski/Reader, Stiles Stilinski/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

It was a nice Saturday evening. Kira has just gotten back from a date with Scott and is now laying on her bed, ready to call it a day. Kira is about to turn off her phone but her ears are met with knocking at the front door. She pays it no mind knowing her mother would be the one to get it.

“Coming!” Kira hears her mom. The sound of the front door opening follows. 

“Hey.” Kira pauses her actions, the voice sounded familiar yet so alien. She stops and listens for what her mom says next. There was a long silence. So long that Kira decided to check what was going on.

Then she hears the voice again. “Erm, understandable response. You don’t have to say anything back, mom. Just thought I’d swing by...” 

‘Mom?’ Kira thought, then it hit her. Y/n. ‘Oh shit.’ Kira quickens her pace and is met with her mother standing at the doorway, in front of a young female, supposedly her age. 

It takes a moment for the view to set into Kira’s head. The shocked body language of her mother, the young lady looking a lot like her forgotten sister. 

“Y/n?” Mom asks. The teenager nods her head, slowly and sadly. “Honey...” Mom starts again, but Y/n shoots her a look that says ‘Don’t. Please.’ At that, Kira decided not to interfere with the sad reunion.

“Look, as I said, I just wanted to swing by. Just wanted to see if you guys were okay, since, well- you guys never did for me.” Y/n states, her eyes making contact with Kira. 

The statement and the look in her Y/n’s eyes made Kira’s chest hurt. It was a familiar feeling; guilt, sadness, shame. Kira was too lost in memory lane to hear the short lived conversation of her two relatives, until the door shut.

“I-I’ll be going to bed now, you should too.” Her mom hugged her quickly before making a bee-line to her bedroom.


	2. Nogitsune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter with a bit of background info, takes place in Y/n’s side of the story

Not all nogitsunes are like the one the McCall pack had encountered. Not all nogitsunes are as evil as the one that had possessed Stiles Stilinski. Not all nogitsunes were born nogitsunes.

Zenko, good foxes, have their own sense of right and wrong. In fact, all kitsune do. If a zenko were to stray from the good for too long they would “fall from grace” and eventually become a nogitsune. The same could happen vice versa, but is hard to do because of the impulsiveness of a nogitsune.

Despite being portrayed as evil beings, nogitsune keep their promises, remember friendships and repay favours that were done for them.

Y/n was thirteen years old when she fell from grace. It started with cursing and then meeting her new best friend Sarah, whom let her skip classes when she wanted to and even let her go to parties and drink. 

Sarah led a crazy and stable life, one which Y/n found so adventurous and intriguing! But of course, that was her downfall. Y/n was meant to fall at some point. Her parents always warned her about falling, but she was rebellious and easy-going, laidback and was so curious. Curious to the point where she wondered what vodka tasted like. To the point where she wondered where she could go without being caught. To the point where she was _too. Far. In_.

To this day she still wonders what would’ve happened if she had just kept saying no. She knew then and now that Sarah would’ve begged a bit more but in the end she would then respect her wishes.

When Y/n fell from grace, it was painful. It felt like her mind was splitting in half. Like her insides were blending into a bloody smoothie. Despite the impact of her fall, what hurt the most was her family’s reaction. Mom became ashamed of her daughter. In dad’s eyes Y/n was disqualified from being his child. Kira acted like she didn’t know her. They all alienated her in an instant. They didn’t even try to help her back up. They all disowned her.

That’s when Y/n lost it.

When she was fourteen, Y/n had decided to run away from what she was supposed to call home. She won’t ever forget that day, when nobody stopped her.

  
She and Kira had come back from school, Kira of course walking a (very) long distance ahead of her. When they both got inside, Y/n dropped her backpack at the door and booked it into her bedroom. She grabbed any and every thing she needed to bring and shoved it all into a duffel bag and suitcase. She was staying with Sarah until she could find her own place.

  
It was four o’clock in the sunny afternoon, when Y/n’s family watched like statues as she waltzed out the door into Sarah’s mom’s van.

In other words: the Yukimuras watched in silence and guilt as they watched their little Y/n walk out the door.

For the next three years of her life, Y/n spent her time with Sarah and her family. She never told them about her species and never planned too. It was nice and peaceful while it lasted. She felt normal and so very welcomed.  
Now seventeen years old, she found herself caught up in a conversation about her old life. About her biological family. Sarah got ahold of her cousin, Alex whom attends Beacon Hills. Alex ended up being partnered with a girl named Kira for a chemistry project. Sarah thought of Kira Yukimura and brought up the topic to Y/n.

“I heard Kira moved to Beacon Hills, it’s been three years. Maybe you should at least try to make amends.”

“It’d be a cool idea, but I’m still petty.”

Y/n only said that her parents kicked her out, nothing more nothing less. So Sarah had thought nothing of Y/n’s comment. At some point Sarah had convinced her parents to move to Beacon Hills, so desperate to see her best friend, her sister, happy or a little content.

So here she is now, front door of the Yukimura Residence. She hesitated to knock at the door and looked back at Sarah’s mustang, being encouraged with a thumbs up. Y/n dramatically rolled her eyes and knocked three times. “Coming!”

_‘Fuck man...’_ Y/n thought. _‘Mom is gonna be either shocked or mad at me.’_

The door swung open and lo and behold; mom. She stood there in confusion for a second before coming to the harsh realization that her disowned daughter came back home. 

“Hey.” She waved.

  
_‘Hey? Hey?? Jesus that was so bad. Shoot me, now.’_ She thought.

Y/n decided to just break the silence. “Erm, understandable response. You don’t have to say anything back, mom. Just thought I’d swing by...” she started, realizing the tone in her voice made it sound like she had more to say.

Thankfully her mother decided to step in. “Y/n?” She asked, as if she couldn’t recognize her own daughter. Y/n nodded slowly and sadly.

‘_Oh shit.._’ The teen thought.

“Honey...” Mom started again, but she was quick to cut her off. Y/n just wanted this all to end, the emotional pain rising back up in her chest.

Shooting a glare towards her mother, Y/n starts talking again. Clearing her throat to prevent her voice from cracking, Y/n makes sure to have eye contact with both her mother and sister. She wanted them to see the pain in her eyes. 

“Look, as I said, I just wanted to swing by. Just wanted to see if you guys were okay, since, well- you guys never did for me.” 

‘_Oops, th__at came out a little harsh._’ Y/n shrugged that thought off. She didn’t care at that point.

“Have a goodnight.” She said before walking off back to Sarah’s car.


End file.
